Cold
by Izumiko
Summary: Forgiveness turns to a sin when Sasuke joins Itachi in the Akatsuki. Oneshot Uchihacest songfic yaoi lemon. You have been warned.


(A/n: Okay, here's a fun little songfic for you all to enjoy. Please review, and be nice. Flames will be laughed at, disregarded, and then used to roast marshmallows.

Disclaimer: Izumiko does not own Naruto, Cold, or CrossFade. Nor does she make any profit from this fic.

Warnings: Out of character Itachi and Sasuke, incest, yaoi, and…. Well, I think that covers it all.)

Itachi raked his slim, pale fingers through his long ebony hair that currently was not tied up. He looked to his otouto, lying on his bed, his mouth open as little snores came out. Tears still stained both of the bothers' faces.

Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win

Itachi had slowly been going insane. He had been haunted by memories of the infamous Uchiha Slaughter for about four months now. He needed closure, and the only way to get that was forgiveness from Sasuke, who now was sleeping in his bed. He had agreed to join the Akatsuki after leaving Orochimaru, but by no means did he forgive his aniki completely.

You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high

"Gomenasai, otouto," the older Uchiha mumbled to himself. Sasuke stirred, and his snoring stopped as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. The younger nin was a very light sleeper.

"Daijoubu ka, Itachi?" he asked softly. His aniki didn't move, he barely even responded besides shaking his head once.

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you

Sasuke took his nii-san's hand and helped him up to his feet, then to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's slim waist and nuzzled his nose into his aniki's neck, trying to stop his sobbing.

And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again

Itachi's weeping stopped immediately when he felt Sasuke's warm tongue on his ear. The younger made a trail down his neck and began sucking. Itachi tilted his head over, giving his otouto more access. After where his mouth had been was good and red, Sasuke bit down on where his aniki's neck and shoulder connected.

Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold

"Nhhh," Itachi moaned. Sasuke gave his neck one more chaste kiss before placing his soft lips on his nii-san's own petal-like lips. The older then began grinding Sasuke's bottom lip in his teeth, and his otouto opened his mouth to let Itachi's tongue in. The two fought for dominance, and ultimately, Itachi won and explored every bit of Sasuke's mouth. They soon broke apart, though, because air was an essential part of living.

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me

Sasuke smirked, slowly pulling down his aniki's boxers, which was the only thing they were both wearing. He ran his tongue along the slit of Itachi's hard member and quickly took as much of his onii-san into his mouth as possible. Said older teen entwined his ashen fingers in ebony hair as the boy began bobbing his head and humming. Itachi bucked his hips up, and if it wasn't for the large length in his mouth, Sasuke would've been smirking. He then deep-throated his aniki, and began sucking. It was only about a minute later when Itachi spilled his seed into his otouto's mouth. Sasuke swallowed it all greedily, and pulled his mouth away from Itachi, the older Uchiha pulling up his boxers.

I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

Itachi pulled the blanket over Sasuke and himself, wrapping his arms around said raven-haired boy and bringing him to himself. "…Sasuke…" Itachi started, and his otouto silenced him with his lips. He pulled away after a minute, and said,

"I know, it's fine; I forgive you." With that, Itachi smiled for the first time in years and, with Sasuke securely snuggled up into his chest, the two brothers fell asleep.

The next morning, before anyone else awakened, Itachi's eyes fluttered open. He stretched his arms out as Sasuke sat up from his ashen chest. "Ohayou, aniki," the younger yawned out, rubbing his eyes. Smirk growing on his face, he seductively added, "you know, we never finished what we started last night."

Itachi responded by flipping his otouto onto his back and climbing over him to straddle his hips. He leaned down and claimed smooth lips, Sasuke opening his mouth slightly. The older took the invitation and suckled his nii-san's bottom lip before snaking his tongue inside the other's hot cavern as he slowly removed the younger's boxers.

Their tongues danced together as Itachi coaxed Sasuke's tongue into his mouth and gently sucked it. In a few minutes they broke apart for air as Itachi made his way to his otouto's neck, biting down on the junction of neck and shoulder, drawing blood and a slightly pained, yet more pleasured, groan.

"You're mine, and this mark is here to prove it," Itachi stated possessively.

"Yes, Aniki, yours, and yours alone," Sasuke replied breathlessly.

With that said, Itachi moved down, nipping at pale smooth skin and stopping to suck on a hardening rosy nub, playing with the other in his fingers, and was rewarded with a sexy moan as Sasuke removed his aniki's boxers.

Itachi moved down, dipping his tongue in Sasuke's navel before continuing to his hard cock. Licking the slit which was already dripping with precum teasingly, he began to softly suck on the head as his arm reached over to the bedside drawer and returned with a bottle of lubrication. He spread a generous amount over his fingers before sliding one into Sasuke's tight hole.

"Nnnggh," his otouto moaned erotically. The older took more of the hard member into his mouth as he added another finger and the younger wiggled in uncomfortable pain. But he quickly forgot the pain as Itachi deep-throated him as he began scissoring the fingers, opening him up and adding the third finger.

Sasuke was then faced with a serious dilemma as Itachi hit his prostate while sucking him harder. Push down or buck forward? He first pushed down on the fingers preparing him for something much larger as they again hit his prostate and he moaned out. Then he bucked forward into his aniki's mouth.

Whimpering at the loss of Itachi's fingers and heated mouth when he was fully stretched, Sasuke took the bottle of lube and squirted some into his hand, running it over the older's erect member. He gently squeezed his onii-san's cock and received a loud moan. Itachi flung his otouto's legs over his shoulders and lined his erection with Sasuke's stretched yet tight hole.

He slowly pushed his head in, then quickly rammed the rest of himself in as he covered Sasuke's scream with his lips and paused all movements to let the younger adjust. "Please…. Itachi…. Move," Sasuke whispered, panting. That was all Itachi needed to slowly move out until only his head was inside his otouto's tight ass and then slammed back in. "Aaah!" Sasuke moaned.

Itachi continued this rhythm, slowly speeding up as he tried different angles and leaned down to capture the other's lips, gaining immediate entrance. The two tongues twisted and danced in a battle of dominance that Itachi again won. Breaking apart for air, Sasuke had only taken one breath before letting out the loudest moan he had so far, Itachi smirking as he slammed back in on his nii-san's prostate.

The older reached his hand down to begin pumping Sasuke's neglected cock in time with his hard thrusts to his otouto's prostate as the moaned in unison. "A-aniki…. I'm gonna… cum soon…." Sasuke managed to half moan, half pant.

"Nnnggh… Same, otouto," Itachi answered.

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed, spilling his seed into said Uchiha's hand. With the younger one's muscles clamping down on his dick, Itachi moaned as he came hard inside his otouto.

"Naah, Sasuke…." Panting, Itachi pulled out with one final thrust and removed Sasuke's legs from his shoulders as he laid next to his gasping nii-san. Pulling him into his arms as Sasuke nuzzled into Itachi's chest, he whispered, "aishiteru, otouto," and kissed his lips once chastely.

Sasuke returned the kiss by opening his mouth, and Itachi's tongue entered without hesitation. The brothers' tongues twisted and danced together, only stopping for air as Sasuke breathed heavily and said, "aishiteru, too, aniki."

And thus began the forbidden nightly ritual that brought the two Uchiha brothers closer than the blood they shared ever could.


End file.
